Semua ini Adil, benarkah?
by Anniiee
Summary: Based on the last chapter of Naruto. Ini semua takdir, tapi masih kah ada harapan? Inojin, Shikadai, Sarada


Takdir.

Inikah yang dinamakan takdir?

Kalau memang benar, kenapa begitu menyakitkan?

It's too much.

Apa aku bisa menjalaninya. . .hingga akhir?

**%%%**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Semua ini Adil, benarkah?**

**%%%**

Kapan terakhir kalinya ia punya waktu sendiri? Merenung, diam, dan hanya berpikir. Ia tak ingat. Tapi, kali ini tak ada misi dan tak ada tugas dari I&T Department, ia bisa sendiri. Menyelinap keluar malam-malam, sebisa mungkin tak membangunkan sang suami, berbekal jubah hangat ia pergi ke bukit ini. Bukit yang lumayan tinggi namun juga bukan bukit keluarga Nara, ia bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan malam Konoha. Di depannya tepat, ia bisa melihat patung para Hokage dari yang pertama hingga saat ini.

Saat ini?

Yah, pahatan batu di depan sana membentuk wajah seorang teman yang dulunya sangat diremehkan dan dijauhi hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha. Sekarang, pemuda itu justru tampak keren dengan jubah kebesarannya bersiap memimpin Konoha menjadi lebih baik, membuat semua yang dulunya memunggunginya, kini dengan rasa bangga berbalik mengaguminya. Impian itu, impiannya menjadi Hokage, benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Impian ya?

Ino tersenyum miris. Kenapa baru sekarang ia memikirkan tentang impian? Impian besar Naruto menjadi nyata, lalu bagaimana dengan impiannya?

Apa. . .sebenarnya keinginannya?

Menjadi cantik? Ia sudah cukup cantik. Tercantik di seluruh desa. Bahkan menjadi primadona desa. Semua perempuan selalu memandangnya iri. Ingin memiliki wajah secantik dirinya.

Menjadi kunoichi handal? Tentu saja. Seorang heir seperti dia akan selalu dituntut menjadi yang terbaik di klan-nya. Ia hebat dalam ninjutsu turunan Yamanaka yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Sekarang bahkan ia sudah menjadi Kepala devisi Interrogation&Torture. Atas dukungan Ibiki, ia dipromosikan menjadi kepalanya. Tugas yang menjadi tanggung jawab Morino Ibiki kini jatuh di tangannya. Sungguh luar biasa apa yang didapatnya.

Namun. . .

apa artinya semua itu tanpa cinta?

Kheh!

Ino menidurkan diri di alas berumput itu. Matanya terpaku dengan lautan bintang di atasnya. Bagaimana menggambarkannya. . .er

Indah.

Tapi, ia sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya.

Yang ia tahu pasti. . .

Ino tidak sedang bahagia.

Kalau sang Hokage mendapatkan kebagiannya setelah melalui penderitaan panjangnya, namun Ino, mendapatkan kehampaannya setelah semua hal baik yang diberikan padanya.

Hidup itu adil bukan?

**%%%**

Tapi, ini bukan cerita sang Hokage.

Hari ini hari liburnya dari misi, begitupun dari I&T Department. Niat awalnya, ia hanya ingin tiduran di bukit yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kamar keduanya. Tapi, ternyata kakinya malah membawanya ke salah satu tempat yang menjadi objek renungannya hari-hari terakhir ini.

"Shiho-san, Ohayou!" sapanya pada wanita muda yang tengah merajut di teras rumahnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wanita yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi temannya itu.

"Oh, Ohayou Ino-chan!"

Ia tersenyum. Pun begitu, setiap kali ia melihat wanita Yamanaka yang menjabat dengan sendirinya menjadi sahabatnya itu, ada rasa iri yang ia sadari sebagai sebuah kecemburuan.

Cemburu.

Karena bukan karena cinta ia bisa berada di rumah ini, melainkan karena wanita itu.

Ia menunggu hingga Ino mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku baik. Tapi, jangan memanggilku −san, Ino-chan. Umur kita tak jauh beda."

Wanita itu tertawa hangat. "Haha, gomen ne~. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan."

"Tampaknya kau baik-baik saja. Um. . .bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

"Mereka? Mereka baik-baik saja. Sai kembali aktif di Anbu. Terkadang, dia juga jadi Jounin pengajar seperti biasa. Kalau Inojin. . ."

Senyum tulus dapat ia lihat jelas di bibir ibu muda itu.

"Dia sangat baik. Pergi ke akademi seperti biasa."

Ino berbalik menatapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Pemalas itu? Dia tak menghindari tugas, kan?" Sesekali Ino mengintip ke dalam rumah, memastikan siapa yang dibicarakannya tidak ada, lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, dia orang yang bertanggung jawab."

Ino memandangnya lekat sejenak, tampak ragu mengeluarkan pertanyaan berikutnya. Namun, terpotong oleh kalimatnya selanjutnya.

"Shikadai juga baik-baik saja. Dia menerimaku dengan sangat baik."

Dan ia mengeluarkan senyum paksa untuk meyakinkan wanita itu baik-baik saja.

Dan suasana ringan yang sempat terbentuk tadi menguar begitu saja hanya karena pertanyaan kecil seputar kabar keluarga. Tergantikan suasana canggung yang sama sekali tak pernah bisa lepas dari keduanya.

Ironis.

"Apa kita akan seperti ini terus, Ino-chan?" Shiho tertawa hambar. "Maksudku, kebahagiaan kita, apa berakhir sampai di sini saja, Ino-chan? Apa kita hanya akan diam saja?"

Meredam tawa oleh hal yang sebenarnya tidak lucu itu, Shiho mengamati mimik wajah Ino. Wanita itu cantik, cantiknya terkadang membutakan setiap mata untuk melihat perasaan sebenarnya yang dimiliki.

Detik kemudian, wanita Yamanaka itu tersenyum. Paksa.

"Benar. Aku juga lelah, Shiho."

Shiho. Panggilan tanpa suffik apapun hanya ketika wanita itu berubah serius.

"Tapi, aku belum menemukan apapun penghubung kebahagiaanku."

Topik yang tampak ringan ini, kenapa terkadang begitu membingungkan?

"Ino-chan," ia memulai, "kenapa kau tak menikahi Shikamaru saja? Kau tahu ini juga alasan mengapa rumah tangga Shikamaru sebelumnya. . .putus."

Ino sedikit tersenyum. "Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Ia tampak salah tingkah sendiri. "Aku takkan pernah menyalahkanmu, Ino-chan."

"Kita sudah membahas ini berulang kali, Shiho."

Keduanya saling membuang nafas. Kenapa topik ini tak pernah lepas dari mereka? Sebegitu sulit kah membiarkannya pergi tanpa diungkit kembali?

"Mungkin. . .karena kita berdua belum menemukan kebahagiaan itu, rasanya topik ini begitu pas untuk kita."

Sekali lagi dilihatnya wanita Yamanaka itu menghela nafas.

"Shiho, mari berjanji tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi setelah kita tumpahkan semuanya."

Sejenak Shiho hanya terdiam. Ia juga ingin lepas dari topik ini. Tapi, setiap kali bertemu Ino, ingin sekali ia menemukan solusi masalah mereka hingga tak perlu menyimpan solusi tak terpecahkan di hati masing-masing. Karena, menyimpan luka itu sangat menyesakkan.

"Baik, mari berjanji."

Dan kedua wanita itu saling melempar senyum. Mereka mengerti karena mereka sama-sama merasakan hal yang sama namun berbeda.

"Aku akan mulai lebih dulu, Ino-chan."

Dilihatnya Ino yang mengangguk dan ia bersiap menumpahkan segala pengganjal hatinya.

"Shikamaru mencintaimu, Ino."

Semua orang tahu itu.

"Aku langsung tertarik padanya pertama kali bertemu. Memang dia terkenal malas, tapi bagiku dia keren. Tapi, sepasang mata itu tak mau menatapku lebih dari rekan kerja."

"Saat kulihat dia berjalan berdua dengan Temari, kupikir dia telah melupakanmu dan berpindah ke perempuan lain, itu artinya kemungkinan aku juga punya kesempatan sama seperti wanita itu." Shiho menunduk. "Tapi, ternyata kami berdua berakhir sama. Keberadaan kami tak pernah bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatinya."

Kisah cinta macam apa ini? Kata menyedihkan tak lagi cukup. Apalagi, tatkala putri yang diharapkan sang pangeran tak mau berbalik menatapnya.

"Dia tertarik pada Temari karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Sekarang, dia memilihku karena aku mirip denganmu, Ino." Shiho mulai terisak. Luka hatinya terasa semakin melebar begitu dilampiaskannya. Namun, ia ingin sekali melampiaskannya. "Dia tidak melihatku, Ino. Dia melihatku sebagai dirimu. Kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya itu?"

Takdir bersama seseorang yang dicintainya ini sangat diidamkannya. Tapi, di saat bersamaan, ia tak ingin takdir yang tak mau melihat perasaannya.

Sunyi hadir di antara dua wanita bersuami itu. Shiho diam menghapus air matanya, tapi dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap wanita itu berdiri dan berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya hanya untuk menatap kosong hamparan langit cerah hari ini.

Dan lagi, kenapa langit bisa secerah itu di saat hati mereka justru menangis hujan kepedihan?

"Terkadang, aku berharap aku bukan Yamanaka Ino." Giliran Ino memulai. Punggungnya masih menghadap padanya. "Banyak yang kusesali dalam hidup ini. Terlebih lagi, ketika hal yang paling kuinginkan justru telah tertulis tinta permanen takdir dan aku tak bisa mendapatkannya. Lalu, aku dipaksa mengikuti jalan takdir tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk merubahnya. Saat itu kusadari ternyata aku. . .memang lemah."

Shiho tak mengalami takdir Ino, tapi ia bisa ikut merasakannya. Karena takdir mereka berbeda namun sebetulnya sama.

"Shiho, sejak hari pertama aku lahir, terutama sebagai perempuan, saat itu ternyata takdir mulai membentuk untukku."

"Kau tahu betapa curiganya aku dengan tanggal lahir kami yang berdekatan? Tapi, entah mengapa hatiku justru terasa hangat setiap kali teringat."

Shiho tahu. Ia sendiri juga merasa aneh dengan tanggal lahir itu. 22 dan 23 September. Dua bayi lahir di hari tanpa celah dan keduanya punya sifat yang sungguh berbalikan. Kedua orang tuanya pun bersahabat. Berita sana sini tak hentinya mengatakan mereka takkan bisa jauh dari masing-masing.

"Setiap kali aku bicara tentang laki-laki lain, tanggal lahir itu dengan sendirinya melewati benakku. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi seolah hal itu memperingatkanku entah akan apa."

"Ino. . ."

"Lalu, kami menjadi ninja bersama, bersama Rookie Nine lainnya. Saat itu aku tahu tentang Ino-Shika-Chou." Ino mengambil jeda. "Awalnya aku senang karena itu artinya kami tim terbaik −dari segi kerjasama−. Tapi, saat memikirkan akibat dari formasi ini, aku merasa kami sudah memiliki suratan takdir masing-masing."

Bahkan para Tetua sudah menetapkan Ino-Shika-Chou akan terus ada sepanjang dunia ninja masih hidup. Shiho tahu itu. Inilah alasan besar yang membuat sepasang insan itu tak bisa bersama. Shiho tentu saja kasihan, tapi ia juga ingin bisa merubahnya.

"Ninja. Seorang ninja harus mendahulukan desanya di atas semuanya. Bahkan kebahagiaan ninja itu sendiri." Ino berbalik menatapnya. Mata itu tak lagi tertutupi keceriaan palsu. Mata itu kini menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Ino. "Perasaan cinta, perempuan, uang, kehormatan, adalah hal-hal yang harus dikesampingkan untuk kepentingan desa. Ninja adalah manusia terhormat, tapi ninja juga sebuah alat."

"Aku. . .yang lahir di dunia ninja, cinta adalah hal yang samar. Aku yakin Shikamaru juga tahu itu."

Shiho menunduk. Ia tak menyesal ia memutuskan tidak menjadi ninja. Menjadi pemecah kode itu saja sudah cukup. Selain berjasa untuk desa, ia juga masih bisa meraih kebahagiaannya. Tapi, Ino berbeda. Tanggungan yang harus dipikul Ino lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Rasanya aneh, aku merasa begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi, di saat bersamaan, aku tak bisa meraih tangannya. Entah apa, selalu ada kaca tipis transparan yang begitu kuat di antara kami."

Dilihatnya Ino yang tertawa hambar.

"Seberapa aku tidak sukanya dengan para Tetua desa, selalu sulit untuk melawan keputusan mereka. Apalagi, hanya berdasar perasaan pribadi seseorang."

"Dua orang. Kau dan Shikamaru."

"Ya, dua orang. Dan itu tidak cukup."

Sunyi pun kembali mengisi. Bukan canggung, tapi masing-masing berusaha menyelami suasana berat yang terjadi. Hingga Ino kembali bersuara, lirih.

"Kalau tentang cinta, aku baru sadar, adanya Ino-Shika-Chou, membuatku hanya punya tiga takdir yang menunggu."

"Menikah dengan seorang Yamanaka, menikahi seorang laki-laki yang mau melepas nama marga-nya, atau menikah dengan seorang Anbu yang dididik khusus seperti Sai. Sai kehilangan nama aslinya. Anbu sepertinya takkan keberatan punya pasangan hidup bermarga apapun. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Itu memang benar. Bila lahir seorang perempuan dalam formasi itu, sudah ada takdir yang menunggu. Shiho, tak ingin punya kehidupan seperti itu. Semua ini karena para Tetua desa. Merekalah yang paling mempunya andil dalam jalan hidup Ino dan Shikamaru, termasuk penerus klan Akimichi, Chouji. Shiho yakin, orang tua mereka tak menginginkan putra-putrinya menerima takdir seperti ini. Dan semuanya berujung pada hukum ini.

Ninja. Sebuah alat yang terhormat.

"Hidup itu adil ya, Shiho?" Ino tersenyum miris. "Berulang kali aku membandingkan diriku dengan Sakura, aku selalu iri padanya. Seorang penduduk desa biasa yang mencoba menjadi ninja, didikan nomer satu ninja medis terbaik Konoha, dan sekarang, dia mendapat suami penerus terakhir Uchiha. Kalau aku membandingkan hidupku dengannya. . .haah~" Ino menghela nafas. "Aku takkan pernah bisa bersyukur. Wajah cantik ini hanya satu-satunya yang bisa kubanggakan terhadapnya. Tapi, kita tak sedang bicara tentangnya, kan? Ha-ha."

"Kau menyesal, Ino?"

"Aku tak menyesal, tapi aku kecewa."

Menyesal sangat tak pantas karena ia tak melakukan kesalahan untuk mendapatkannya.

"Shikamaru tak bahagia, Ino."

Lagi-lagi mereka jatuh dalam kesunyian. Keduanya sama-sama menunduk, seolah apa yang ada di bawah mereka paling menarik diamati. Padahal hanya tanah coklat biasa.

"Aku tak bisa apa-apa."

"Kau bisa menikah dengannya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau mencintainya, Shiho."

"Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin dia balik mencintaiku. Tapi, melihatnya yang tak bahagia, bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Shiho, dengarkan aku."

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca melihat sosok di depannya yang tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Ini hanya akan kukatakan sekali saja, jadi jangan mengungkitnya lagi," katanya, "aku tak bisa menikah dengannya karena itu akan merusak Ino-Shika-Chou. Para Tetua desa juga akan menentangnya."

"Kalau begitu menikah lah tanpa mempunyai anak."

"Tidak ada keluarga sejati yang tidak menginginkan anak, Shiho. Sebesar apapun Shikamaru loyal terhadap desanya, ia pasti juga ingin punya anak dari darahku bila aku menjadi istrinya. Mengetahui ini saja sudah membuatku sakit, Shiho. Pahamilah dan jangan diungkit lagi."

"Dan aku akan selalu sakit menjadi dirimu di depannya, Ino."

"Shiho. . ."

Dan kedua wanita itu berisak tangis. Keduanya sama. Sebuah kisah cinta tanpa solusi. Bagaimana mereka bisa terjebak dalam perasaan sensitif itu, sungguh menyedihkan membayangkan akhirnya.

Dan mereka hanya bisa menangis. Meratapi untuk terakhir kalinya cinta tiada akhir ini. Mereka ingin cepat-cepat melupakan ini, sama-sama ingin menemukan kebahagiaan. Mendapatkan semua kehormatan, namun tak mendapat cinta dan bersanding dengan seorang yang dicintai, namun tak mendapat cintanya. Apa yang lebih buruk dari semua itu?

"Maaf, aku membawamu dalam masalah ini."

"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintainya, Ino."

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan itu."

Dan mereka sama-sama berpandandangan miris.

"Kau juga. Aku takkan memintamu berhenti mencintai Shikamaru. Tapi, berjanjilah kau juga akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Ino."

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku akan mencarinya."

Kapan? Hanya itu yang ada di benak masing-masing yang tak berani mereka ucapkan begitu saja. Mereka menunggu. Hingga sekarang. Dan mereka hanya bisa mendukung satu sama lain.

Karena takdir mereka sama namun berbeda.

**%%%**

"Hai, Pig!"

"Oh! Hai Jidat. Tengah memamerkan jidat lebarmu itu ke seluruh desa, eh?"

Mereka bertemu. Di jalanan desa siang itu.

"Oh, tidak. Penduduk desa sudah mengetahui jidat lebarku ini. Terimakasih. Tapi, kenapa mereka tak berhenti membicarakan babi ini ya?"

Dalam keadaan biasa mereka memang terkesan saling mengejek dan merendahkan masing-masing. Sama seperti apa yang ketiga pria di sekitar mereka pikirkan. Tapi, sejatinya mereka hanya bercanda. Candaan kecil yang justru mempererat hubungan mereka.

"Tentu saja. Si Babi Cantik ini takkan pernah lepas dari perhatian."

Aura hitam tak kasat mata perlahan menguar di sekitar wanita yang sekarang bermarga Uchiha itu. "Dasar kau, Pig! Awas−"

"Eit! Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kita mencari makan siang bersama saja."

Beruntung ada sang Hokage di sana, sang heroin jadi tak harus mengeluarkan Shannaro-nya.

Dan Ino bisa tersenyum mengejek, sekilas. Hanya sekilas.

Karena ia selalu bisa menang bermain adu mulut dengan Sakura. Dan itu. . .bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia banggakan.

Justru mungkin, orang akan menganggapnya loser ber-ego tinggi bila mereka mau melihat sedikit masa lalunya. Atau mendengar rintihan hatinya. Kalau itu mungkin.

Mereka berlima akhirnya masuk ke kedai favorit sang Hokage. Dengan jubah kebesarannya, banyak yang memberinya hormat di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Kau tidak kerja, Hokage-sama?" tanya Ino basa-basi.

"Hehe! Sudah ada bunshin-ku yang bekerja."

"Kau yakin bunshin-mu itu tidak kelaparan, Hokage-sama?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, Ino-chan. Semua temanku tetap boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja."

"Baguslah. Aku juga hanya pura-pura memanggilmu 'Hokage-sama'."

Dan keluarlah tawa di antara mereka. Yah, ini juga sudah menjadi kebiasaan di teman-teman Naruto. Terutama Ino dan Kiba. Yang sering sekali Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka tak mau berhenti memanggil Naruto dengan ejekan yang mereka bangun selama ini.

Makanan datang.

"Sai, kau tidak bekerja?"

"Naruto memberiku libur, Sayang," jawabnya singkat.

Sayang? Benarkah kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya Sai?

Ino hanya menatap miris mata palsu sang suami di hadapannya itu. Ia patut bersyukur, latihannya menyembunyikan perasaannya bersama Ibiki berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Sekarang, ia tak bisa seenaknya menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang lain, termasuk Sakura. Hanya pada Shiho lah sekarang ia bisa terbuka.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba menyuapi si Pig istrimu ini, Sai? Bukankah itu etika sang suami pada istrinya yang tertulis di buku yang kau baca itu, eh?"

Mendengar itu, semua mata tertuju pada Sai dan Ino. Sai tersenyum, tapi Ino tahu ayah muda itu tengah mencerna kebingungan kalimat Sakura. Mungkin, tengah membayangkan bagaimana cara melakukannya.

"Ehem!" Ino berdehem. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mendengarkan kalimat dari seseorang yang tidak mengenal etika berdiam diri di meja makan."

"Aku bicara pada Sai, kalau kau tak memperhatikan, Ino-Pig."

"Aku tengah mewakilinya, Jidat. Terimakasih."

Dan lagi, muncullah aura pekat di meja makan itu oleh dua wanita muda yang duduk bersandingan ini. Sunggu hebat, mereka bisa bertahan duduk bersebelahan di suasana seperti itu.

Keduanya hanya mendapat gelengan kepala sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, tatapan prihatin sang Hokage, dan senyum palsu biasa milik Sai.

Iya, palsu.

Berulang kali Ino membaca pikiran pria itu. Dan semua tetap berujung pada satu kata. . .

Palsu.

Ino menghela nafas. Tak seharusnya ia berpikiran seperti itu pada seseorang yang tengah berusaha.

Mungkin, dibandingkan bersamanya, pria tanpa marga itu akan cepat terbuka hatinya bila bersama Naruto dan Sakura.

Lalu, untuk apa ia ada di sisi pria itu?

**%%%**

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi dulu."

Ino mulai beranjak pergi. Namun, ia masih bisa mendengar bisik-bisik di antara manusia yang tersisa bersamanya barusan.

"Hei, Sai! Antar dia pergi. Aku sudah memberimu hari libur hari ini."

"Apa hari libur berarti aku harus mengantarnya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Paling tidak tanyakan kemana ia akan pergi."

"Bukankah itu tugas teman? Suami tidak perlu tanya karena ia sudah tahu kemana istri akan pergi."

"Memang kemana Ino akan pergi?"

"Menjemput Inojin."

"Kau yakin?"

"Dia berulang kali mengatakannya saat ia di rumah di jam-jam seperti ini."

**%%%**

Konoha damai. Dunia ninja sudah damai. Bisa dibilang, musuh paling besar sudah tanggal. Madara. Setengah hati, Ino benci ada orang seperti itu. Tapi, tanpa dia, semua takkan seperti ini.

Ino menghirup udara segar Konoha sedalam-dalamnya. Ah~ benar. Misi ini dan itu membuat waktunya berkurang. Kalau pun ia punya hari libur, ia jarang merenungkan hal-hal seperti ini. Kecuali bila bersama Shiho.

"Berniat sembunyi dari ninja pelacak? Langkah yang salah, Sasuke. Atau kupanggil saja Uchiha-san, eh?"

Dugaannya benar. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menampilkan diri dari salah satu pojok jalanan desa itu.

"Hn. Sasuke saja."

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Kabur dari teman-temanmu atau ingin menjemput Sarada?"

"Hn."

Ino menjentikkan jarinya, terlihat sekali dibuat-buat tengah menyadari sesuatu. "Atau. . .kau begitu tak sabarnya ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Kheh! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kangen wajah cantikku ini? Terlalu sayang bila tak dilihat, sekalipun hanya sehari."

Dan mereka pun saling melempar seringaian masing-masing.

Dulunya setiap orang harus berlutut padanya agar bisa mengeluarkan seringaian itu dari Sasuke, tapi sekarang pria Uchiha itu bisa saja tersenyum setiap saat setelah kepulangannya ke Konoha.

Ia telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa.

"Oh, tidak! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Kita tak seharusnya berjalan bersampingan."

Ino sedikit menjauh sambil lagi-lagi berakting yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa?"

"Ooh~! Kau tidak sadar siapa yang jadi istrimu? Kalau dia tahu kita berjalan bersama. . ." Ino menggeleng sambil merangkum kedua pipinya. "Bagaimana nasib wajah cantikku ini? Ooh."

Sasuke berseringai.

Seperti inilah Ino. Sikap kekanakan dan centilnya berubah menjadi candaan yang selalu berhasil mencairkan suasana. Seperti adanya Kiba di Tim Delapan dan Naruto di Tim Tujuh. Begitupun Lee di Tim Gai. Dulu. Mungkin ia patut bersyukur akan hal ini.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam hingga sampai di akademi. Sesuai dugaan Ino, akademi selesai saat itu juga.

Seperti pemandangan yang biasa didapatnya setiap kali ia menjemput putranya, ia mendapati kumpulan anak perempuan mengerumuni seorang anak laki-laki.

"INO-KUN! Honey!"

Dan kerumunan anak perempuan itu membelah dengan sendirinya membiarkan sang Idola sekolah berjalan pada sang Ibu.

"Okaa-san! Sudah kubilang tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Ino berjongkok. Anak ini sama keras kepalanya dengan dia.

"Kenapa kamu tidak berterimakasih saja pada ibumu yang telah menyelamatkanmu ini?" Ino menyentil dahi putranya. "Aaa~! Atau kamu memang ingin dikerumuni perempuan-perempuan itu, huh?"

Ino sebenarnya tahu, bukan itu alasan putranya tidak ingin dijemput.

"Bukan itu. Aku sudah besar. Aku tak perlu dijemput lagi, Kaa-san."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kaa-san mengerti, Anak Manis."

Dan lagi-lagi, Ino mengindahkan raut wajah tak suka putranya karena rambutnya yang diacak-acak seenaknya. Pun oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Ino-nee-san! Halo!"

"Halo, Baa− maksudku, Onee-san!"

Kali ini sedikit berbeda. Empat anak perempuan berani mendekati Inojin kala bersama ibunya. Mungkinkah mereka sedang mencoba mendapat kesan baik?

"Dipanggil 'bibi' juga tak apa-apa, kok." Ino tersenyum.

"Um. .err. .kami ingin tanya."

"Iya?"

Anak-anak perempuan itu semakin tampak malu-malu.

"Onee-san bagaimana bisa cantik sekali? Kami juga ingin bisa merias diri seperti Onee-san."

Aah! Kiranya ingin memujiku di depan ibu, pikir Inojin.

"Em. . .bagaimana ya? Kalau Onee-san katakan wajah cantik ini sudah ada sejak lahir bagaimana?"

"Paling tidak, kami ingin belajar merias secantik Onee-san."

Ino tersenyum, "Kalian terlihat cantik, kok."

Tampak keempat perempuan itu yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban sang primadona desa.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Anak-anak itu mengangguk.

"Kamu." Ino menunjuk anak yang paling pendek. "Kalau diberi hadiah, kamu ingin apa?"

"Mmm. . .aku suka hadiah boneka dan coklat."

"Yang paling kamu sukai?"

"Dua-duanya. Aku ingin punya banyak boneka, tapi aku juga ingin coklat."

Lalu, Ino menunjuk satu anak lagi. "Kamu, kalau diberi hadiah ingin hadiah apa?"

"Sama sepertinya, aku ingin boneka, tapi aku tidak boleh makan coklat banyak-banyak."

Ino tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar mereka lalu menunjukkannya pada mereka. Di tangan kanannya ada batu berbentuk menyerupai balok sempurna dan di tangan kirinya sebuah ranting pohon berbentuk hampir mirip manusia tengah menari.

"Anggap saja batu ini coklat." Ia beralih pada ranting itu. "Dan anggap saja ini boneka."

Semua mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Coklat ini kuberikan padamu." Ino menaruh batu itu di telapak tangan anak yang paling pendek tadi. "Dan boneka ini kuberikan padamu." Sementara, ranting kecil tadi sudah ada di tangan anak perempuan satunya.

"Selesai. Kamu dapat coklat, tapi tidak dapat boneka. Dan kamu dapat boneka tapi tidak dapat coklat."

Anak yang paling pendek tampak ingin protes. "Ta-tapi, aku lebih suka boneka."

"Benar. Kamu mengerti kenapa aku tidak memberimu boneka?"

"Apa karena dia tak boleh makan coklat banyak-banyak?"

Ino tersenyum. "Itu juga alasannya. Tapi, alasan utamanya adalah. . .tidak semua yang kamu inginkan dapat kamu miliki. Tapi, kamu bisa mendapat gantinya."

Beberapa dari mereka tampak kebingungan.

"Kamu tidak mendapat boneka karena sudah punya boneka di rumah." Ino beralih pada anak satunya. "Dan kamu, walaupun kamu suka coklat tapi kamu tak boleh makan banyak-banyak dan mendapat gantinya sebuah boneka. Kalian dapat maksudku?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Hidup itu adil."

Dan terkadang, keadilan itu menyedihkan.

"Kalian tidak harus menjadi cantik sepertiku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kalian punya yang sepadan dengan kecantikan yang kalian inginkan."

"Contohnya seperti apa, Onee-san?"

Ino tampak berpikir. "Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kalian dapat pacar yang tampan, atau suatu hari nanti kalian kaya dan sukses."

"Tapi, Ino-nee-san cantik dan punya suami yang tampan."

Benar. Ia punya suami yang tampan dan kalimatnya dibalikkan.

Andai Ino bisa menjawab.

Tapi, bukan dia orang yang kucintai.

"Tapi, ayahku meninggal saat di peperangan."

Semua terdiam.

Sai, bayaran yang didapatnya. Pun, ia tak menginginkannya.

"Ayahku meninggal dan aku mendapat ganti seorang yang tampan." Ino tersenyum mendapati wajah mengerti anak-anak itu.

"Sudah ya? Kami pulang dulu. Jalani hidup kalian baik-baik."

Dengan begitu, Ino menarik tangan Inojin pulang, meninggalkan anak-anak itu yang tampak mulai belajar tentang kehidupan.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan dan hanya terisi kesunyian.

"Okaa-san!"

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Bukan itu kan alasan Okaa-san punya suami se-tampan Ayah?"

Inojin bisa merasakannya. Kebohongan sang Ibu.

"Kenapa Ibu berbohong?"

Ino berjongkok. "Kalian masih kecil untuk memahaminya."

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ino menghela nafas. Yah, dasar keras kepala.

"Ada kalanya sesuatu itu perlu diketahui orang lain dan ada kalanya kita harus merahasiakannya."

"Apa Ibu akan merahasiakannya dariku?"

Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, Sayang."

"Apa Ibu bahagia bersama Ayah?"

Ino tak heran ia tak terkejut. Membaca pikiran orang lain adalah keahliannya. Dan sekarang, saat keahlian itu dengan sendirinya menurun pada putranya, ia tak tahu harus senang atau tidak.

"Inojin−"

"Kaa-san tak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku takkan marah."

Ino tersenyum. Disatukannya dahinya dengan sang putra.

"Anak Pintar. Bukankah kamu sudah tahu jawabannya, eh?"

Inojin memang sudah tahu jawabannya. Matanya bisa melihat kepedihan di kedua manik biru ibunya.

"Apa. . .Kaa-san juga tidak bahagia bersamaku?"

Tidak. Seberapa besar cobaan hidupnya, pasti ada yang bisa membuatnya terus melaju. Itu adalah Inojin.

Putranya telah berhasil membuka matanya. Kemana ia selama ini hingga tak menyadari kebahagiaan itu ada di depannya?

"Tidak. Ibu sangat bahagia sekali bersamamu."

"Sungguh?"

"Aiish! Jangan berwajah seperti itu! Kamu jadi seperti Paman Hokage yang melihat kupon gratis ramen saja."

"Kaa-san, aku serius."

"Iya, iya, Anak Manis. Tanpa kamu, Kaa-san takkan bahagia."

Karena, hanya Inojin lah penghubung kebahagiaannya. Ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini.

Senyum langka itu muncul. Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam.

"Apa harapan Kaa-san? Aku tidak ingin melihat Kaa-san tidak bahagia."

"Harapan ya? Hmm. . .apa ya?"

Harapan seperti apa yang diinginkannya?

"Mungkin. . .semoga saja kehidupan Kaa-san yang selanjutnya akan lebih baik. Dimana dunia sedikit bebas tanpa harus mengikuti aturan-aturan yang menjauhkan Kaa-san dari kebahagiaan Kaa-san."

"Apa kehidupan seperti itu ada?"

"Ada. Bertahun-tahun ke depan. . .mungkin?"

"Tapi, itu kan nanti, bukan sekarang."

Entah Ino harus bangga atau tidak. Sifat anaknya ini mirip sekali dengan sifat haus penasaran milik sang suami.

Sisi baik hatinya mengatakan, ia harus bangga dengan sifat ini.

"Sekarang atau nanti, selama ide itu bisa menyenangkan Kaa-san, kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Suatu hari ia akan mengerti. Tugasnya hanyalah menjalani hidupnya untuk meraih harapan dan impiannya. Yang terpenting, kebahagiaannya.

"Hmm. . .Kaa-san heran, sebenarnya Ayahmu menikah denganku atau dengan Paman Naruto sih?"

"Kenapa Paman Hokage?"

"Lihat! Rambut pirangmu mirip dengan milik Paman Hokage. Padahal, punya Kaa-san pirang susu. Hmm..."

"Mungkin karena Ayah sering bermain sama Paman Hokage."

"Mungkin juga. Yah~ paling tidak, kamu jadi populer, kan?"

"Tapi, itu tak menyenangkan."

Yah, beruntung putri Uchiha lahir sebagai sosok perempuan. Kalau tidak. . .

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, Kaa-san memang seorang artis ya?"

"Iya, Anak Pintar."

**%%%**

**Shikamaru-Sasuke**

−**Shikamaru—**

"Maaf Nara-san, Shikadai tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

Ia tak heran, tentu saja. Sikap anaknya ini mirip sekali dengan dirinya dulu. Bedanya, dulu ia selalu masuk sekolah karena takut akan amarah sang ibu. Kalian tahu bagaimana perempuan seperti ibunya kalau sedang marah?

Merepotkan.

"Hn, ya. Terimakasih."

Kemana? Dan kenapa putranya tak ingin masuk sekolah? Anak pemalas itu pasti punya alasan.

Di bukit Nara.

"Mendokusei. Ternyata memang di sini."

"Apa yang Tou-san lakukan? Tidak kerja?"

"Dan apa yang kamu lakukan? Membolos sekolah lagi?"

Shikadai merengut, kembali tiduran. "Hn. Bukan urusan Tou-san."

Kalau ia ingin menjawab, ia bisa saja menjawab 'dan bukan urusanmu aku tidak kerja, Nak'. Tampaknya hari ini Naruto berniat meliburkan semua ninjanya.

Tak heran. Tanpa sang Hokage bekerja pun, jurus seribu bayangan itu bisa mengambil alih.

"Aku tahu Tou-san tidak mencintai Kaa-san."

"Kamu rindu padanya?"

"Tidak. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Sejenak, ia bertanya-tanya darimana putranya tahu atau bagaimana bisa putranya berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kamu masih kecil."

"Aku tak mau jadi ninja."

Tersentak, ia berbalik menatap putranya yang menatap tajam langit cerah di atas mereka.

"Kalau menjadi ninja tapi tak bisa bersama orang yang Tou-san cintai, kenapa harus menjadi ninja?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu? Apa Paman Chouji bercerita padamu?"

Percuma ia mengelak. Ia tahu benar siapa yang diajaknya bicara saat ini.

"Tou-san menyesal, kan? Kenapa tidak berhenti saja?"

Benar. Kenapa ia tak berhenti saja dari dulu? Kenapa ia tak pernah kepikiran hal ini?

"Tou-san menjadi ninja untuk melindungi orang-orang yang Tou-san cintai," jawabnya.

"Apa Tou-san mencintai Kaa-san?"

Terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ya. . ."

"Tou-san ragu."

"Kalau bersama Kaa-san-mu, Tou-san tak tahu apa Tou-san dibutuhkan atau tidak."

Ia tak mengerti. Sambil duduk, ia menatap sang ayah yang tiduran dengan mata menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kaa-san-mu wanita yang dewasa. Ia selalu tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Kadang, Tou-san merasa Tou-san tak diperlukan olehnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Entah di rumah atau di medan peperangan pun, Kaa-san-mu orang yang kuat. Dia seperti sosok ibu yang melindungi putranya atau sosok kakak yang melindungi adiknya."

Temari, dimanapun keberadaan perempuan itu, sama sekali tak membuatnya khawatir. Wanita tangguh yang tampak tak membutuhkan perlindungan apa-apa.

Awalnya, ia pikir hal itu bagus dalam hubungan mereka. Ia tak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkan wanita itu karena ia tahu sosok itu akan selalu baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi, kalau bersama Kaa-san, sebenarnya Tou-san tak perlu menjadi ninja?"

"Hm. . .kau benar."

"Tou-san merasa tak perlu melindungi Kaa-san."

Ia tersenyum. "Anak Pintar."

Sunyi. Selalu ada kesunyian untuk keduanya berpikir.

"Bibi Ino, dia juga kuat. Dia ninja yang kuat, katanya dia juga ninja medis. Lalu, apa yang dibutuhkan Bibi Ino dari Tou-san? Dia tak memerlukan perlindungan Tou-san. Ada Paman Sai sekarang."

"Mendokusei. Shikadai, katakan darimana kamu berpikiran seperti ini? Atau Tou-san takkan cerita."

"Dari Kaa-san Shiho dan dari. . .Bibi Ino sendiri."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi, aku mendengarnya saat Bibi Ino mengunjungi Kaa-san Shiho."

Tak heran, dua wanita itu telah menjadi teman sejak perceraiannya dengan Temari.

Ia menghela nafas. Sebesar apapun rasa tak sukanya akan putranya yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain, ia pun juga penasaran. "Apa saja yang mereka katakan?"

"Kata Kaa-san Shiho, Tou-san mencintai Bibi Ino dan malah melihat Kaa-san Shiho sebagai Bibi Ino. Lalu, Ino-Shika-Chou dan peraturan para Tetua desa membuat kalian tidak bisa bersama."

"Benar."

Ia tak ingin berbohong karena semua itu memang benar.

"Lalu, kenapa Bibi Ino?"

Shikamaru juga tak mengerti kenapa harus Ino yang ia cintai. Perempuan itu seperti replika ibunya. Merepotkan, suka sekali memerintahnya, dan selalu kelebihan kepercayaan diri. Dan yang sering terjadi dulu, perempuan yang kini telah menjadi seorang wanita itu, hampir selalu merepotkannya di medan peperangan.

"Tou-san tak tahu. Tapi, Tou-san selalu khawatir padanya. Tou-san orangnya selalu cepat bosan, tapi dengan dia, Tou-san tak pernah bosan direpotkan olehnya."

"Apa Tou-san berguna baginya?"

"Tou-san harap begitu. Tou-san selalu ingin melindunginya."

Andai, dan andai saja tak ada penghalang apapun di hubungan mereka, ia sudah dari dulu menarik Ino ke pelukannya. Sekarang, tak ada lagi perempuan itu di sisinya. Kalaupun ada, bukan dia yang bertugas melindunginya. Ia teringat masa-masa ia harus menjaga tubuh wanita itu setiap kali menggunakan Shintenshin-nya. Dan sekarang, masih ada keinginan untuk mengulang masa-masa itu lagi, tanpa harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Tou-san tidak bahagia."

Ia tersenyum. "Memang. Tapi. . .selama kamu juga tidak pergi dari Tou-san, kamu bisa mengisi ruang kebahagiaan Tou-san."

"Jadi, tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak. Hanya kecewa." Ia mencium ujung kepala putranya sebentar.

"Jadi, jangan berhenti menjadi ninja."

"Kenapa?"

"Walaupun kamu tak bisa bersama dengan orang yang kamu cintai, kamu bisa melindunginya, setiap waktu. Memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan bangga karena kamu menjadi pahlawannya."

"Tou-san!"

"Ya?"

"Apa mungkin ada hari aku bisa melindungi orang itu tapi juga bisa hidup bersamanya, seperti keinginan Tou-san?"

Shikamaru tersenyum semakin lebar. Hatinya hangat dan ringan. "Mungkin. Di kehidupan selanjutnya."

−**Sasuke−**

"Tou-san!"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang dikatakan kaa-san-nya Inojin tadi benar?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Benar."

"Ooh!"

Diam. Sepasang ayah-anak Uchiha itu membutuhkan waktu sunyi.

"Tou-san!"

"Hn?"

"Tadi di akademi, Sensei meminta kami untuk menulis tentang keluarganya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa tentang Tou-san."

Kali ini berhasil membuatnya beralih menatap putrinya. Ia berjongkok di depannya. Mata tajam yang biasa menjadi tameng Sarada, luluh di depan ayahnya.

"Tou-san selalu memintaku menjadi yang terbaik, tapi selebihnya aku tak tahu tentang Tou-san."

Sarada mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi. Lalu, diserahkan padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Inojin tidak bisa menulis. Dia hanya menggambar saja."

"Dia memberimu ini?"

"Aku mencurinya saat dia ke toilet."

Mencuri? Ia tidak ingat pernah mengajari putrinya untuk mencuri.

"Sarada!"

"Aku ingin sekali tahu gambarannya. Dia pintar menggambar. Lagipula, dia punya banyak gambar."

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih dan membuka kertas yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

Tercekat.

Sasuke terpaku dengan lukisan di tangannya.

"Itu gambar Kaa-san-nya Inojin."

Memang. Lukisan Ino terpapar rapi di sana. Tersenyum dengan helaian rambut yang terbawa angin lembut.

Tapi. . .

. . .mata itu berkata lain.

Kosong.

Pelukisnya pastilah sangat berbakat bisa menggambar emosi seperti ini.

Lalu ia teringat pembicaraan wanita muda itu dengan anak-anak perempuan tadi.

"Apa yang ingin kamu ketahui Sarada?"

"Tou-san itu seperti apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum, tipis. "Mungkin, tak jauh beda dengan lukisan ini."

"Apa artinya?"

"Kamu boleh menulis tentang Tou-san kalau hidup ini adil seperti yang Tou-san alami."

"Seperti ayah Tou-san yang meninggal saat perang dan Tou-san mendapat ganti istri yang cantik?"

"Kamu pikir seperti itu?"

"Iya."

Sasuke berseringai. Ia berdiri.

"Tidak. Tapi hampir sama."

Mereka kembali berjalan.

"Tou-san pernah melakukan dosa besar pada desa ini. Sekarang, Tou-san tidak minta apa-apa. Dimaafkan saja sudah cukup."

"Tapi, kata Kaa-san, Tou-san adalah pahlawan bersama Paman Naruto."

"Terkadang penyesalan dan kecewa itu tak bisa dihapus begitu saja."

Seperti bagaimana keluarganya sendiri yang memulai peperangan besar ini dan bagaimana ia yang harus mengikuti takdir yang ada, memaksanya mengesampingkan keinginan pribadi. Andai, andai saja tidak ada penghianatan Itachi −yang ternyata justru demi kedamaian Konoha−, sekarang, ia bisa memilih hidupnya sesuai keinginannya. Ia bisa memilih kemana ia akan pergi dan menjadi apa.

Dan kini, kesimpulan yang dibuatnya sendiri adalah, ia tak bisa apa-apa selain menerima apa yang diberikan untuknya. Pun sangat berlawanan dengan keinginannya.

Seperti bagaimana Itachi yang harus tunduk karena tuntutannya sebagai ninja Konoha.

Ninja. Adalah sebuah alat yang terhormat.

"Jadi Tou-san menyesal dan kecewa?"

"Dulu. Sekarang, menyesal maupun kecewa tidak ada gunanya."

Seperti bagaimana seorang ninja harus bertindak. Perasaan pribadi hanya penghalang ketundukan seorang ninja terhadap desanya.

"Apa Tou-san tidak suka menjadi pahlawan Konoha?"

"Suka."

"Apa Tou-san mencintai desa ini?"

Terdiam sejenak. "Ya. . .begitulah."

"Apa Tou-san juga mencintai orang-orang Konoha?"

Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin tahu tentang ayahnya. Walaupun dari hal yang kecil sekalipun.

"Yah. . .sepertinya."

"Sama seperti Tou-san mencintai Kaa-san."

Terkesiap, ia memaku saat itu juga. Menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak sang putri.

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Seperti kesimpulan yang dibuatnya, ninja harus mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya demi ke-loyal-an terhadap desa. Ia tak memikirkan hal ini ketika memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dan tunduk pada Konoha. Seperti pelajaran yang didapatnya dari sang kakak. Demi Konoha, ia harus membunuh seluruh klan-nya, keluarganya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Dan sekarang, ia tak jauh berbeda dengan sang kakak. Lalu, untuk apa ia memikirkan perasaan semacam itu sekarang?

Dan kalau pun ia mempunyai perasaan pribadi, ia tak tahu apa ia bisa memperjuangkannya atau tidak. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Seperti seorang tawanan yang harus melakukan apapun demi menebus dosanya.

"Ayo pulang, Sarada."

"Tou-san tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hn."

Karena ia tak punya jawabannya.

"Sarada!"

Ia berhenti dan menatap putrinya.

"Ingat pesan Tou-san!"

"Kamu adalah Uchiha, pewaris klan Uchiha. Saat besar nanti, kamu punya takdir yang menunggu. Mungkin kamu takkan suka."

Takdir.

Benar. Takdirlah yang membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa.

"Apapun itu selama bisa membuat Tou-san bangga."

"Kamu harus melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan klan Uchiha tetap ada."

"Baik."

Kamu hanya punya dua pilihan. Menjalin hidup dengan Anbu didikan khusus atau dengan seseorang yang rela membuang nama marga-nya demi Uchiha.

Ingin sekali ia mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi, tidak saat ini.

"Sebelum waktu itu tiba, hiduplah bahagia."

"Um. Baik."

Ia tersenyum. Ia kasihan pada putrinya tapi ia juga bangga.

Mendongak, dipandanginya patung Hokage terbaru di bukit Hokage yang tertampang jelas di seluruh pelosok desa itu. Andai, andai saja ia tak melakukan dosa besar itu, ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan layaknya sang teman. Tersenyum tanpa harus berpura-pura. Ia akui, ia iri pada temannya yang satu itu.

Mereka kembali berjalan.

"Sarada!"

"Iya?"

"Kamu suka bunga?"

"Lumayan."

"Bunga yang mekar dan bunga kecil yang membuat bunga itu mekar, mana yang kamu suka?"

Sarada berpikir sejenak. "Bunga kecil yang membuat bunga lain mekar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tanpa bunga kecil itu, bunga lain takkan mekar."

Senyum langka terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia juga suka jawaban itu. Tak perlu bertanya lagi, jawaban itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Hn."

Sedikit mereka sadari, lukisan tadi telah tersembunyi dengan sendirinya.

Hidup itu adil. Tapi, terkadang keadilan itu menyakitkan.

**FIN**

A/N : Kyaaa! Apa ini? Apa ini? Apa ini?

Berdasar rasa kasihanku pada Ino, jadi muncullah fic ini. Habisnya, kalau dipikir ulang, MK itu seperti ini, sekalinya ia membuat kunoichi itu cantik, seterusnya akan lebih dipercantik lagi (ex, Sakura n Temari). Terus Ino. . .yah, gitu deh, dia hanya pahlawan di awal cerita. Hanya.

Kalau dipikir, Sakura itu beruntung sekali ya?

Nggak usah jauh-jauh, dari namanya aja udah kentara banget dia bakal beruntung. Kalo naruto n sasu, orang tua mereka udah nggak ada. Tapi, punya sakura masing sehat selalu. Ini hanya satu contoh saja, kalau dijabarkan lebih bakal lebih banyak keberuntungan sakura dibanding ninja-ninja lain. *ya iya lah, namanya juga kesayangan MK*

Makanya, fic ini untuk yang kurang beruntung saja. Sempat kepikiran bakal ada HAC, Hal Asasi Chara, atau HAA, Hal Asasi Anime. Tapi, itu terlalu berlebihan ya?. . .haha

Hmm. . .

Ne, sudah saja cuap-cuap-nya. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tetep suka Narusaku, mereka cuuuute.. Nggak masalah sih naruhina, tapi tetep aja nggak sesuai ama sasusaku..

Pas nulis fic ini, aku bayangin sosok Ino itu seperti di versi Naruto The Last karya Lems *silakan cari di Deviantart*.. Yg ini lebih keren..

Ja,

**Review**

**Wa**

**naze?**


End file.
